spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob SquarePants 2: Revenge of Plankton
*The Jail seemed to be on a small island or something. But no, it was at the bottom of the sea. The Jail's name? *Crabkatraz. *There, the most dangerous villains ever known to man were held prisoner there. One villain had been held many times. *Two guards strutted down the halls of the prison cell room. They had checked all the cells. *Except for the Hidden Room. The most cleverest and insane villains were held there. The usual prisoner was held down there, too. *Guard 1: Are you sure we should check down there? *Guard 2: I'm sure we'll be fine. All of them are locked in high tech gates. They can't break out without the key. *They opened the safe door. *The flight of stairs was huge. Fifty steps in counting. The guards walked down carefully. Only a few spiders and rats lived on the stairs. Nothing to worry about. *They reached the bottom of the stairs at last. The complains and chatter of the prisoners echoed threw the halls. The prisoners were in chains and ropes tied to the walls of the cells. *The guards went to the cell of the usual prisoner. *Guard 2: So, we went to a Fast Food place today and got some SMALL FRIES. Want some, shrimp? *Both guards laughed at the crude joke they had made. *Guard 2: Well? *Nothing came from the other cell. Just the soft breathing of the prisoner and the guards. *Both Guards: Shrimp? Are you here? *???: Yes... and no, I want no fries, you bumbling oafs. *Guard 1: You do NOT speak to us that way! We WILL dump THE CREAM on you! *Then, the guards heard a small " CLINK." *Guard 1: Shrimp? Was that you? *Suddenly, the first guard felt a loud clang against his head. He realized THE CREAM was on his head! *Guard 1: GET IT OFF! DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET IT OFF!!! *Then, his voice softened. He didn't breathe. He didn't even move. *If you want to know what THE CREAM is, I'll tell you. THE CREAM is a specail burning hot liquid that can almost kill anyone. If it is dropped on the head, a 100% percent change of death would happen. Currently, it was the most dangerous substance known to anyone. *Then, the same thing happened to the second guard, except he was knocked senseless. Both didn't even move. *???: Well, actually, did you order large ones? Because I can SHOVE THEM DOWN YOUR MOUTHS!!! *The prisoner stepped out of his cell. We see no one until we look down. *There, in the middle of the probably dead guards, was a small green... thing. He had one eye and a twisted mind. His name... was Sheldon. Otherwise known as Plankton. *Plankton found the key to the cells in the first guard's pocket. At last. He could set his inmates free! *Plankton: Sorry, boys! I got a mission, and that's to take over the world! *???: HEY, GREEN THING! WILL YOU SET US FREE OR NOT! *Plankton: Oops! My bad, Technus! *Plankton quickly swaps the key into all the cell doors! *Foes of different shapes and sizes ran out of the cells, looking more twisted than Plankton. *The first prisoner was a floating blue and black cube. He had small black wings and a black crown. His name was Foop. *The second and third prisoners were a girl alien and a big green ghost man. Their names were Tak " The Alien Girl." and Technus. *More coming soon! Category:Nicktoon Crossovers Category:Plankton Returns Category:SpongeBob Sequels Category:Spin-Offs Category:Transcripts Category:2012